A Swan-Mills Christmas
by SwanQueen4tw
Summary: After everything calms down, operation Swan-Mills is in full swing. Lots of fluff and humor.


**A/N: This is late, I know. But just a fluffy, feel good, Christmas/New Years fic with our favorite family.**

 **A Swan-Mills Christmas**

 _Regina and I had slowly become friends over the past few years. Neither of us truly realized it until I sacrificed myself and became The Dark One. It became more apparent to me when Regina chose to follow me to Hell. I felt horrible when Killian got to come back but Robin didn't. To be honest, I was secretly glad when I thought Hook would be out of my life. When he walked back into the diner and I saw Regina's face, I felt sick. thankfully all of that is in the past and Regina has saved my life again. Once she and the Evil Queen got put back together, things went back to a calmer state. Regina had finally come to accept herself; the good and the bad. I was glad to be there to see it._

 _It was nearing Christmas and Mary Margaret was planning the normal Christmas party at the diner. After that, we would go back to Regina's and have a small, family Christmas celebration. Little did anyone know, I had a special gift for Regina that I would give her after my parents were gone and Henry was in bed._

"You do realize; this would go much quicker if I used magic to help decorate?" Regina watched as my mother climbed up the step latter to hang garland.

"Yes, but it would take all the fun out of it."

Between my mother's perky voice and the smirk Regina gave her, I couldn't help but laugh. "For someone who likes to decorate for stuff like this, she's right Regina." I smiled towards the brunette who sat across from me in the booth. "Besides, Henry seems to be enjoying himself."

A soft smile tugged at the older woman's lips as she looked towards our son. "He's so grown up now. I hadn't realized it until recently." A dark cloud started to settle in the room.

"Regina, Henry will always need you. No matter how old he gets. He'll always need his Mom."

"Thank you, Emma." Regina's gaze flickered back towards our son when he suddenly snuck into the kitchen. "What is he up to?"

A chuckle bubbled up my throat. "He's our son, there's no telling."

"That's what scares me."

"Lighten up, Madame Mayor. He's only up to good." Ruby brought two cups of cocoa to the table. "He'll be fine."

"You know something."

Ruby's face paled slightly. "Oh God, you sound like Regina." A soft heat colored my cheeks at the thought. Of course, this caused the young woman to laugh. "I'm joking, Emma. The two of you have been spending a lot of time together. Some of Regina's mannerisms have rubbed off on you." With that, Ruby walked back towards the kitchen. _We've not been spending all that much time together, have we? Yeah I go to eat breakfast a few times a week, but that's because Henry stays over there for the most part. And I'll pick up her dry cleaning when I pick up mine. Just stuff friends do for one another._

"Miss. Swan!" Jumping, I looked towards the brunette in a slight panic from the address. "You didn't respond to "Emma," so I had to get your attention."

"Oh, sorry. What were you saying?"

"I was going to ask if you wanted to join Henry and I for dinner tonight. I'm making lasagna and I know how much you enjoy it."

"Sure. I'll be there." _Ruby's comment didn't seem to faze Regina. I wonder why?_

Standing, the brunette fixed her coat. "Could you run by the store and pick up a few things? I need to get back to my office and finish paperwork."

"Yeah, I can do that. Text me the list." With a nod, Regina started for the door.

"Not a couple, my ass." Ruby kept her voice down so my parents wouldn't hear.

"Shut up."

Xxx

The list Regina texted was fairly short. I still couldn't pronounce half the stuff on it though. Thankfully, she sent pictures of what she knew I had no clue what it was. "Hey Emma," David caught up with me as he turned down the aisle.

"Hey, what up?" _There's something odd about him today._

"Just getting the last minute things for this weekend's celebration." We walked in an awkward silence a few minutes before he spoke up again."So, you and Regina seem to be getting along well."

My step paused a moment. "You've been talking to Ruby, haven't you?"

"No, why?"

"You do remember I can tell when people are lying, right?" All he did was smile. "Why is everyone on Team SwanQueen lately?"

"Team what?" David grabbed a box of stuffing mix for his cart.

Sighing, I turned the corner. "It's the ship name Ruby gave us. Or something like that. She thinks there's something between us since we've become closer the past few years."

"Well you have been spending a lot of time together recently. And the two of you have come a long way in the past five years. Regina doesn't want to kill us anymore."

I could feel my defenses rising. "Yeah, so?"

"I'm just saying, since Robin and Hook are gone, if things were to progress into a different type of relationship, I'd be…," my father squirmed under my gaze. "Ruby was right. Regina has rubbed off on you." Clearing his throat, he continued. "My point is, if she makes you happy, then I'm happy. I see the way you look at her. Mary Margaret might freak out at first but she will come to accept it."

"Twenty bucks says she calls it porn and/or incest."

"Emma," he huffed. "Just give her time. She's never been around that before."

"And you have?" The question escaped before I could stop it. As my father started to answer, I cut him off. "Stop. I don't want to know."

Chuckling, he continued placing items in his cart. "All we want is for you to be happy."

"Thanks."

Xx

The talk David and I had stayed with me all day. _Could there be something more between me and Regina? Would she want that?_ I became more nervous as I stepped onto Regina's porch. Knocking, I waited. All anxiety left the moment I saw the brunette's face. "Thank you for doing that, Emma."

"You're welcome. If you can get these, I'll get the rest from the car." Regina agreed and I went to retrieve the rest. _Ruby and David were right. I am in love with her. Shit._

"Is everything okay, Emma? You're being very quiet." Regina glanced at me over her shoulder.

"Hmm? Yeah, just got a lot on my mind I guess." I swirled the remaining cider that was in my glass.

"It is customary for friends to talk about their issues. Or that's what I've heard." She paused, "please don't spill that on my newly cleaned counter."

My heart swelled at Regina's words. _She even thinks we're friends. I don't want to ruin that. But, I'll never know if I don't give it a shot._ "It's just; one of my friends from New York messaged me on Facebook the other day. We started to catch up and she's in a situation."

The brunette paused a moment. "What's the situation?"

"She's been friends with this woman for years and it suddenly dawned on her that she may actually be in love with her. But she's scared to tell her friend because she doesn't want to ruin their friendship."

The older woman thought and the silence was killing me. "Does she think her friend feels the same way?"

"She doesn't know. Her family and friends keep telling her that she's nuts for thinking that there's nothing besides friendship between them. But she's still scared."

Turning towards me, Regina leaned against the counter while the oven finished preheating. "What do you think she should do?"

 _Her eyes are so soft and caring. Does she know already? And if she does, she doesn't seem upset about it._ "I don't know. That's why I'm talking to you about it."

"I believe she should tell her friend. If it doesn't pan out, at least she won't have to live in a constant state of regret."

"True…" My voice trailed off. Finishing my cider, Regina poured me a second glass.

"There's more, isn't there?" Before I could answer, we heard Henry coming down the stairs. "We'll finish this later. Dinner will be ready soon."

"Cool. Hey Ma." Henry plopped down on the stool beside me. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Vicky and Chelsea."

"Oh. How are they doing?"

"They're pretty good. They want us to visit sometime."

"Have they finally gotten together? It's clear they love one another. You don't eat lunch, or dinner, at the other person's house multiple times a week and run errands for said person unless you really like them."

The blood drained from my face. "Uh Henry, you do realize I do that with your Mom, right?"

"Yeah, so?" _He knows exactly what he's done but playing innocent. Thanks a lot, kid._ "Anyway, why don't we go visit after Christmas? Go for New Year's or something? You know Vicky always throws a great party. And Mom can come. She's never _visited_ New York before."

"Henry, you shouldn't invite me to someone else's party when I don't know them."

"But Vicky would be totally cool with it. Now that I think about it, you and she are a lot alike. Weird." Pulling out his phone, Henry smiled. "Hey Mom, can I eat with Violet's family tonight? She just invited me."

"That's fine. Be home by ten, please."

"Will do!" With that, our son grabbed a coat and went out the door.

"Now we can finish our discussion from earlier."

"Do we have to?" I sank into my seat.

"Technically, no. But eventually you'll tell me." Turning back to the oven, Regina put the lasagna in.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, according to our son, you like me." _I've never been so glad for her back to be towards me in my life. I may kill that brat one day._

Dinner was nice. As much as I enjoy the three of us eating together, I also enjoy the alone time with Regina. "Would you like to join me in the den? It's not even seven yet."

"Sure." _She's planning something. That's her 'I know something' voice._

"Why do you insist on building a fire when you can simply use magic?" The brunette watched me from her chair.

"I just enjoy it, I guess." Once it was started, I went to sit in my normal spot on the couch; closest to Regina. "Why don't you come to New York with us? It's a great city and Henry's right. You would love it there." _What am I doing? She'll never agree to this._

"Is the invitation to Vicky's party a plus one? It's implied that you and Henry are a packaged deal." Regina sipped her wine as she watched me over the rim of her glass.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind. More the merrier she always says. But I can ask her. You'll get to see where we lived for a year." Silence fell heavy in the room. "Regina, I didn't mean to…,"

"It's alright, Emma. I just don't like remembering that time."

"I understand. Although, it seems no matter what happens we always end up back together." Regina's brow rose at my words. "I didn't mean...you know what? I'm going to shut up."

"Oh, no. Please, continue." A smirk played at the older woman's lips as I floundered.

I have never been so relieved to hear my phone ring as I was now. "Hey Vicky, what's up?"

"Hey, I just wanted to see if you and Henry were coming to my New Year's party. I know you'll want to spend Christmas with your family. But, we want you guys here. We miss you."

"We miss you guys too. Sure. We'll be there. Can I bring someone?"

"Ooohhh. Has Emma found her a woman?"

Heat rushed to my face. "Uh...no. We went over this. It's…she's Henry's other mother."

"Mmhmm. Sure. Let me guess, she's "just a friend"? And you're "just being nice"?" Vicky laughed, "Yes, Emma. She can come. The fact that you're inviting her means she's special to you. Can't wait to meet your future wife."

"Vicky!" Regina's brow rose at my reaction.

A laugh erupted from the phone. "Oh, Emma. I pick because I care. See you soon. Chelsea will book you a room at the hotel nearby and you can stay a few days."

"Vicky-,"

"No arguing. It's our Christmas present to you and Henry. See you soon!"

Ending the call, I sighed. "Well, all is set. We'll be staying in New York a few days. A hotel will be booked and paid for near Vicky's place."

"That's very nice of her." Regina finished her wine.

"Chelsea works at the hotel company and gets crazy deals on rooms. Then Vicky will pay the rest for our Christmas present."

Xxx

Christmas came and it was nice having the whole family together. David and Mary Margaret were their normal overly optimistic selves. We exchanged presents but it was known that Regina and I had a special gift for our son. She was nervous about giving him a car.

 _"_ _Regina, we're not giving him a Comaro. It's a simple car. He'll be fine. I'll teach him to drive because-,"_

 _Regina's eyes narrowed as she placed a hand on her hip. "Why do you automatically get to teach our son to drive?"_

 _"_ _Because, Regina, you are a horrible backseat driver. Remember when we went to New York to find Lily? You complained the entire time."_

 _"_ _Just be careful."_

 _"_ _We will be."_

"Alright guys, it's getting late. We're going to head back to Regina's."

Mary Margaret's brow creased as David held back a smile. "Alright, drive safe. It's snowing again."

"I'll text you when we get there." Once Regina and Henry were bundled up, we were out the door. It was a quiet drive back but the air was heavy. _Maybe David and Ruby were right. I wonder if Regina loves me back. She doesn't mind me spending so much time with her._ "Kid, will you text David and let him know we're here?"

"Sure."

It was nice and cozy in Regina's house as we walked in. "Oh, it's so warm."

"Yes, I made sure to turn the heat on before we left this morning. If you'll build a fire, I'll make some cocoa." Hanging up her coat, Regina waited. "Your coat?"

"Huh?" I stared at the brunette a moment. "Oh," sliding out of my jacket, I gave it to Regina. "Thanks." All she did was nod.

"So, what's with you and Mom?" Henry plopped down on the couch as I started a fire.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Ma, you spend most of your free time here when you're not working. Not to mention, the way you look at her now. If she calls, you drop everything and go to her."

Before I could say anything, Regina entered with a tray. Quietly, she gave me and Henry a mug. "Emma and I have another present for you." The boy's interest was piqued. "There's a box under the tree. Go ahead and get it." Taking a seat on the other side of Henry, Regina watched as our son dug through the remaining boxes.

"What is it?" Rejoining us, Henry shook the box.

"Well, nothing breakable. You truly are related to Emma." Shooting me a glare, Regina smirked jokingly.

"Although, let's let your Mom open her last present first." Regina's eyes flashed towards me as I retrieved a medium sized box. "Here,"

"Emma, you didn't have to get me anything."

"I know. Just open it." I smiled triumphantly. _She's genuinely surprised._

Gingerly, Regina un-wrapped the box. A soft chuckle escaped her throat when she read the cup inside. "Really, Emma?" Holding up the mug, she continued. "A cup that says "It's good to be Queen"." Before the brunette could react, I snapped a picture. Blinking away the spots, Regina smirked.

"Couldn't help it. And, it's fitting." I hoped my cheesy smile would work and Regina not kill me later.

Shaking her head, Regina turned her attention back to the box. Her eyes grew when she saw what was hidden under the bag of coffee. "Emma..." Carefully, Regina pulled out the gold Tree Of Life necklace.

"Henry told me the one you had back in the Enchanted Forest broke so I had it fixed."

"Thank you." Gently, the brunette moved to place the necklace around her neck. "This means a lot to me." Her fingertips brushed along the chain. Snapping another quick picture, I dodged a pillow. "Will you stop that?"

 _Her smile is so beautiful._ "No. Family moments like this need to be documented." I tossed the pillow into the nearby chair. "I remember the look in your eyes the day it broke." I immediately regretted my words. _Shit. Shit. Shit._ Henry held back a smirk but Regina didn't flinch. _How did that not faze her?_

"It seems great minds think alike." With a wave of her hand, Regina poofed the remaining gift in my lap.

"You couldn't help yourself."

"I have to use magic every once in a while. Just open it." Snickering, I ripped away the nicely wrapped paper. My brow furrowed when I saw the small black and purple pendent attached to a silver chain. "It's the Swan-Mills Family crest. I drew it up and had it put on the pendent. You and I have a necklace while Henry has it in his box."

I wasn't sure what to say. There was something in her voice that I couldn't place. She was proud of our little family. "Thank you, Regina."

"You're welcome, Emma. Now," turning her attention towards our son, she smiled. "It's time for you to open yours."

Without hesitation, Henry ripped through the paper and nearly tore the top of the box off. "No way!" Picking up the key, he looked between us. "A car? Seriously?" We both gave a simple nod. "Dude! Where have you been keeping it? What it is?" _Henry's nearly bouncing off the couch._

"It's in the back-," Henry didn't let her finish before racing towards the kitchen door. "Yard under a cloaking spell."

I couldn't help but laugh at Regina's expression. "Come on, Regina. It's his first car. He's going to be excited. At least he didn't steal his first one like I did."

"I'm not sure how to take that." Pushing open the door, we watched Henry search. With a wave, a black tarp appeared. It was heartwarming to see the look of excitement on our son's face when he pulled away the tarp.

"DUDE!" His eyes grew wide when he saw the 2012, slick, cherry red Ford Thunderbird with two white racing stripes. "Thank you guys!" Henry nearly knocked us over when he hugged us.

"You're welcome, Henry. Emma and I saved up to get this for you. There are a few stipulations though."

"Regina," I warned.

"We'll talk about those later. I would say let's take it for a ride, but the snow has gotten worse. We'll take it out once the snow dies down and the roads are clear. Okay?"

"Can we take it to New York?"

"It has two seats and there are three of us. I know I'd be the odd one out if we took two cars." I grinned towards the brunette. "Don't lie. I know you want to drive it too."

"Shut up, Miss. Swan."

Before Henry could protest, I continued. "Besides, David told me what happened when you tried driving his truck. Once you get used to driving it around here, then you can take it on the highway."

"But-,"

"I have to agree with Emma on this. Now let's get back inside before either of you catch a cold." I helped Henry cover the car while Regina went inside.

"Thanks Ma."

"You're welcome, kid."

"So, is Regina coming to New York with us?" Henry started for the door.

"I think so. She's not given me a direct answer yet. But our hotel has been booked."

"Cool. I'm glad the three of us get to have a family vacation. The two of you deserve to have some time away from here."

"You're angling at something." I held the door open for my son.

"Nope." Ducking under my arm, he joined Regina in the kitchen.

"You're a horrible liar."

Xxx

Glancing in the mirror, I saw Henry dead asleep. "So much for him keeping us company."

"It's seven in the morning. Of course he's still asleep. I rolled him out of bed to get in the car. If you want me to drive some, let me know."

"Thanks. We'll grab a bite to eat around eleven so I can stretch. People driving here is nothing like in Storybrooke. How are you feeling by the way? Since there's no magic."

"I'm alright. A little weak but I'll be alright." Reaching for a to-go cup, Regina took a long sip. "Henry really enjoyed the Thunderbird."

"He really did. It sucks I…I mean he couldn't drive it before we left."

"I'm beginning to wonder if we bought the car for _him_ or for _you_."

"Him of course." My grin only caused Regina to roll her eyes.

"I'm going to sleep for a bit. If you need me, wake me up." Reclining her seat, Regina got comfortable.

A few hours passed and I decided to get gas. Henry and Regina were still asleep so I didn't want to wake them. As I waited for the tank to fill, I called Vicky. "Hey, we're probably about four hours away."

"That's good to know. How are the three of you?" Her voice was knowing.

"Vicky," I warned. Glancing back, I saw Regina pull my jacket up to her chin.

"You're swooning. I can tell and I'm not even there."

I felt my cheeks start to burn. "Shut up." I made sure they were still asleep before continuing. "I can't help that I've fallen for the woman. Six years ago, we would have been fine with killing each other. Now, well now, I can't think of a life without her in it."

"You've got it bad, Em. But I'm happy for you."

"Yeah, _you're_ happy. Anyway, I'm about to get back on the road. I'll call you when we're closer." We said our goodbyes and I paid. "Hey guys, wake up."

Regina stretched and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Where are we?" Looking down, she noticed my coat.

"You were cold so I covered you up. I made a pit stop. We're about four hours away from New York. Do you want anything from the gas station?"

"No. I'm fine. Now, put your jacket back on. You're shivering." Tossing my coat, Regina grabbed the extra blanket. "Thank you."

"Welcome. Hey kid,"

"No. I'm good."

I couldn't help but laugh at my groggy son. "Okay then." Once we were back on the highway, the realization hit me. _Oh God. What if Regina or Henry overheard me talking to Vicky? It doesn't take a genius to know who I was talking about. And I can't lie to Regina. Not now anyway._ I dared a sideways glance at Regina who was asleep. _Well, if she did hear me, it's not bothered her._

It was a little after two when we arrived at the hotel Chelsea booked us at. The door man had been expecting us and parked the car while another helped us with our bags. "Thank you." I tipped each gentleman and we headed towards the elevators.

When the doors opened on our floor, the perky brunette greeted us. "Emma! Henry! It's good to see you guys!"

"Hey Vicky, I'm good." Once I was released from her death hold, my stomach dropped. _Oh God. They look alike. And Chelsea is a blonde._

"Ma, you okay?" Henry nudged me.

"Emma?" Regina became worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry. I couldn't remember if I packed my phone charger. But I did." _No one is going to believe that._

"Well, let's get the two of you moved in for your week stay. Chelsea got you a three bedroom suite with a kitchenette and an amazing view of Times Square."

"Vic, seriously?" The closer we got to the room, the more nervous I became. _This room has to be expensive._ Pushing open the door, Vicky let us enter first. "Holy…," The three bedroom one and a half bath penthouse had an open layout. Everything was top of the line. "Vicky, there's no way we can…."

"Nope. Don't argue. Only the best for you and Henry. Now, aren't you forgetting to introduce me to Henry's other mother?"

"Oh, yeah. Uh Vicky, this is Regina Mills. Regina, this is Vicky Thompson."

"Nice to meet you, Vicky." Regina gave her the mayoral smile and a firm handshake. _I've not seen that smile in years. Don't twitch. Don't twitch._ The look Regina gave me afterwards told me she knew what caused my deer in the headlights look earlier. _I'm so dead._

"The pleasure's mine. Well, I hate to run but I have a meeting that I need to get ready for. Why don't the three of you come to my place for dinner around seven? I know Chelsea can't wait to see the two of you."

"Sounds good." Awkward silence filled the room once Vicky left.

"So, who's going to address the elephant in the room?"

"Henry, be quiet." Grabbing my bag, I started towards my room.

"What? She looks a lot like Mom."

My stomach dropped when I felt Regina's eyes on me. She leaned against the door frame quietly. "He has a point. Your friend does resemble me."

"Yeah, so?" I refused to look up from the dresser.

"It seems I made a lasting impression. Even through a curse that wiped all memory of your life in Storybrooke." Regina's voice was soft. "I'm not sure if the impression is good or bad. Did I scare you that badly or did our friendship run that deeply that even magic couldn't erase?"

 _She knows. She may not know that she knows. But she knows. How?_ "I don't know."

"Well, I don't believe you were scared of me at that time." Her voice trailed off.

"Regina, is there something you'd like to say? Because you're beating around the bush is…I don't know. It's not you."

She smirked. "No, just making an observation. I'll be unpacking in the biggest room. Shall we reconvene in a few hours?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

I'm not sure what Henry and Regina did for the next four hours but I slept. Stretching, I walked into the living room to find Henry and Regina watching TV. Looking up from her phone, Regina smirked. "I was afraid you died."

"I didn't mean to fall asleep. We've got an hour before we need to be at Vicky's. I'm going to shower and we can catch a cab. It's only a fifteen minute ride from here to Park Avenue."

"Alright. Henry and I got ready while you were asleep." Regina continued looking through her phone.

The hot shower felt nice on my muscles. Driving for seven hours was harder on me than I thought. _What am I going to do? Regina knows something is off. Once she sees Chelsea, it's only going to be more apparent. I'm so screwed._

As we waited for Vicky to answer the door, I tried not to fidget. Of course Regina noticed. My fear just happened. Chelsea opened the door. "Hey guys." Her eyes fell on Regina. "And you must be Regina. Please, come in."

"Thank you." Regina led while Henry and I followed.

"Vic is putting the final touches on dinner." Taking our coats, Chelsea continued. "Take a seat at the table and I'll get the wine. And of course we have Dr. Pepper for Henry."

"Nice." Henry raced to the table to claim his seat. I'm sure he calculated his seat forcing Regina and I to sit beside one another at the round glass table.

"He's not changed. I hope you haven't changed either, Emma. Vic has gone all out."

"Nope. I still can't cook to save my life and I love a home cooked meal."

"Yes, the only time Emma is on time for anything is if my cooking is involved. Getting her to the town meetings on time was bribery."

"Oh no. Save the stories for the dinner table." Vicky chimed in as she brought the roast to the table. "Regina, I want to hear every embarrassing story you have about this one."

"I have plenty." Regina smiled evilly in my direction causing me to sink into my seat.

"Can we just eat? Now? Please?" The table erupted in laughter at my expense.

"Alright, alright. Emma, you know we're among friends so anything that's said doesn't leave the condo. Okay?" _She wants me to read between the lines._ "Let's eat."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Chelsea stabbed a piece of roast and passed the green beans.

"Good Lord they are so alike." Vicky chuckled, looking lovingly at the blonde.

"I have to agree. At least Henry has manners."

"You raised him well. I just hate that a man got in between the three of you."

The blood drained from my face remembering the story I told Vicky. Even if Regina was calm on the outside, I knew there would be a long conversation about what exactly I told Vicky later. "Uh, yeah…I'd rather not…" Clearing my throat, Vicky got the point.

"Sorry. About those embarrassing stories, what do you have on Emma?"

"Well, before Emma became my Deputy, and then Sheriff, I had her arrested for taking a chainsaw to my beloved apple tree. Isn't that right, Miss. Swan?" Regina's gaze made me squirm. _I am so dead later._

"S-she did what?" Vicky wasn't sure whether she should laugh or be worried.

"It's a long, long story that needs more than wine to tell." I prayed we could move to a different story. One that wouldn't have me killed later.

Vicky's tapped her chin in thought. "I'm not sure if I could top that, but, did Emma ever tell you what happened at my last birthday party?" Chelsea tried to hold back a laugh.

"No!" _That was said a bit too quickly. Shit._

Regina's brow rose. "No, she hasn't. Do tell, Dear."

"Oh God…" I covered my face with a hand and waited.

"Well, since Henry was staying with a friend to finish a science project, there were drinks at the party. We ended up playing a few drinking games and Emma…"

Biting my lip, I beat the brunette to the punch. "I ended up kissing Vicky." My stomach dropped when I felt Regina's eyes burning into me.

"Hmm. Interesting." That was all Regina said.

 _It didn't even faze her. What's up with that?_ "As for you, Victoria, let's not forget the time you forgot to take the frozen pizza off the cardboard."

Chelsea burst into laughter. "The whole apartment filled with smoke and the fire department came! Syrians and all!" Vicky mumbled which caused Chelsea and me to laugh more. "Vic," the blonde placed a hand on her girlfriend's arm. "We joke because we love you." _That's the way I look at Regina. I just wish she would look at me the way Vicky looks back._ The thought tugged at my heart. _It'll never happen. We're just friends._

"Emma, are you okay?" Regina's voice was worried.

"Yeah Ma, you okay?"

 _Great. Now everyone is worried._ "I'm fine." _I just pulled a Regina. From the look she's giving me, she knows I'm lying._ The rest of the night was pleasant. We caught up and Regina actually let Vicky and Chelsea get to know her a little. Well get to know the guarded Regina.

xxx

The atmosphere didn't get heavy until after Henry went to bed. I sat on the couch while mindlessly flipping through the channels. "Henry pretty much fell asleep the second his head hit the pillow."

"That's a teenager for you." I watched as Regina took a seat on the other side of the small couch.

"May I ask you something?" The older woman's voice was warm and inviting.

"No because you're going to ask me about earlier and I don't want to talk about it."

"Fair enough." All Regina did was put on a pair of reading glasses and open her book. _She's so adorable in those._ "I had a woman or two in my bedchambers when I was Queen."

I nearly choked on my own saliva. "You what?!" My face burnt thinking about Regina with a woman.

"Is it so surprising that I slept with a woman? Remember, I did have Graham as my sex slave. Which was relatively normal back then. Now, it's considered rape. That is one of the many things I regret doing." There was true repentance in the brunette's voice.

"Why are you telling me this?" I tried not to get defensive but I knew where this conversation was going.

"I just wanted you to not feel uncomfortable with the fact that you've kissed a woman."

 _She's playing me. It's her Jedi mind tricks again and I'm falling for them._ "Yeah, well….it was just the once. And we were all pretty hammered."

"Alright." Turning another page, Regina paused. "It's just interesting how alike we look."

 _And there it is._ My stomach dropped. "Regina, what are you getting at?"

"Nothing, Dear." Closing the book, Regina stood. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight Emma."

"Night." All I could do was watch as the older woman disappeared into her room and cracked the door.

Xxx

The next few days were great. Henry, Regina, and I were in our own little bubble. Henry and I showed Regina around the city and, of course, we shopped. A lot. A handful of people thought we were a couple but Regina never batted an eye about it.

New Year's Eve came and we arrived at Vicky's condo a little early to help set up. Regina helped cook while Chelsea and I decorated. Henry put a playlist of music together. "So that's the woman you dreamt about when you lived in New York. We always wondered who "Regina" was." The blonde kept her voice down.

"Yeah, she was the woman I dreamt about." Glancing towards the kitchen, I smiled. _God I'm so in love with that woman. It scares me._

"Why are you guys not a couple? You act like it and share a son. It's obvious to everyone you love each other." Chelsea was truly puzzled.

"She doesn't love me back." My stomach dropped the more I thought about it.

"How do you know? Have you ever brought it up?"

"Of course I haven't. I don't want to ruin what we do have."

Chelsea smirked. "Really? Okay, now you're starting to sound like me. Get over it, Em. You won't know until you try. And trust Vic and me. Regina loves you. That's clear. There was a flash of jealousy when she found out you kissed Vicky. You were too mortified to see it."

"That's why you brought it up." _It was clear now._ "You planned the whole thing." All Chelsea did was grin.

"Everything is ready." Regina came to sit beside Henry. "Is there anything I can help with?"

"Nope. Emma and I just finished. People should start to arrive soon." Not a second after Chelsea closed her mouth was there a knock on the door. "Perfect timing."

The evening passed quickly and it was nearly time for the ball to drop. Clicking her glass, Vicky got everyone's attention. "Alright everyone, it's a tradition Chelsea and I have to go around and say what we hope happens in this New Year. Who wants to start?"

Eventually, it was my turn. I could feel Regina's dark eyes burning into me. "I uhm…I want to make someone special happy." Vicky smiled knowingly.

"I plan to be truly happy this year by allowing someone close to me in. The person has been around and has always believed in me when no one else had." As the clock counted down, Regina eased herself closer. When the ball dropped, Regina grabbed my jacket and pulled me into a kiss. The shock wore off quickly and I reciprocated. I didn't care that everyone else who kissed was done when I tangled a hand in Regina's short hair. We didn't break upart until Vicky cleared her throat.

"As happy as Chelsea and I are for you, cool it. You can save all that pent up sexual tension for later." My face glowed red with embarrassment.

Soon the party ended and everyone went their separate ways. Regina and I didn't really talk until after Henry was asleep. "Are we really going to do this? Us together?" I took a cautious seat on the couch about a foot from the brunette.

"Emma, I've been waiting to see if you'd make a move for a few years now. You never had so I tried but you were scared. Which I understood, don't get me wrong. But I must confess, this entire trip was slightly preplanned."

"What?" _I should have known._ "How?"

"Henry filled me in on most of what happened while the two of you were here. He, Vicky, and Chelsea schemed to get the three of us here alone so we could spend time away from everyone else. I wanted to see what would happen when it was just the three of us away from your parents."

Biting my lip, I fiddled with the corner of a pillow. "What do you think?"

Tilting my face upwards, Regina smiled. "I think we could be a family." I opened my mouth only to have her continue. "Yes, we are already a family. However, I don't want to just be your friend. Not anymore."

"What do you want to be….," My voice was a whisper. I could hear my heartbeat pounding in my ears.

"I want to claim you as mine, eventually." My brow creased. "I want to marry you one day you idiot." A cheesy grin covered my face. "What? What's that look?" Her brow creased. "Emma?"

"Uhm….hold on." Rummaging through my jacket pocket, I pulled out the slim, red velvet box I had been carrying for nearly six months. "You're not the only one who wants that."

Regina's eyes grew as I knelt before her. "Emma….,"

"I've carried this for a while now. Over the years, we've met for the first time three or four time and have always, somehow, come to care for one another. Except the one time you had me thrown in your prison in the Enchanted Forest. Anyway," Opening the box, I smiled. "Regina, I've wanted you to marry me for a long time now. I've just been too afraid to ask. So now I'm asking, Regina Mills, will you marry me?"

The strong powerful woman suddenly became speechless. She just stared at the ring for what felt like forever before speaking. "Yes…"

I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding. "Seriously?" All she did was smile. "Oh thank God." Slipping the ring on her finger, I leaned up to capture her lips with my own.

"Yes!" Breaking the kiss, we looked towards Henry's room. "It's about time!"

"How long have you been awake?" I sat beside Regina as Henry came towards us.

"Long enough to know that my moms are going to get married. I'm happy for you guys. Operation Swan-Mills worked."

I couldn't help but snort. "Is that what the four of you called it?"

"Yup!"

Laughing I shook my head. "Alright kid, go back to bed. It's nearly two in the morning. We'll talk more once we get some sleep."

"Okay, see ya." We said goodnight to our son and he went back into his room.

"Hey Regina," my voice trailed off.

"If you don't, I'll throw this ring at your head." The older woman smirked.

Smiling, I kissed her once more. "Let's go to bed." Taking her hand in mine, I led my future wife to our bedroom.


End file.
